Although there are too few patients in any arm of this study, the results are similar to those obtained in larger groups, i.e. a 20% response rate to DTIC alone and perhaps a suggestion of a longer response duration in the patient who received immunotherapy. Also there is no evidence to date that adjuvant chemotherapy delays the time to progressive disease. More patients need to be entered into this protocol before completion.